Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automatic headlight altering of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system that automatically alters the headlights of a host vehicle based on the location of a remote vehicle relative to the host vehicle.
Background Information
Conventional headlight activators/deactivators are known in the art. For example, one conventional device activates vehicle headlights whenever the windshield wipers of a vehicle are energized. Another conventional device activates and deactivates vehicle headlights whenever ambient light conditions fall below or exceed predetermined values. That is, the headlights will be automatically activated when a certain level of darkness is reached and will be automatically deactivated when a certain level of lightness is reached.
Accordingly, to further encourage proper use of vehicle headlights, a need exists for an improved vehicle headlight system.